phoenix_films_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Arconia (Jake's World)
Arconia (Jake's World) Jake's World (also known as Arconia) is a very large, diverse Nuro-verse that exists in the fundamental units of time, space, reality, and mind. It is constantly growing, taking species, beings, galaxies, universes, and even dimensions and adds them to it's own collective, creating Realms. This is usually done through Corenaming, which will be discussed later. Arconia Prime is the core planet. It is a massive planet with seventy five continents. Each continent is considered a Realm, however, other Realms exist in the time and space web surrounding the Nuro-verse (including Oblivion.) Arconia itself is protected and "ruled" by Jake himself. However, There is a rumor Jake has other leaders. He has many powers (such as Corenaming) and is said by many Arconians to be a King. Jake himself does not like to think of himself this way, more like a protector and safe governor. However, Jake's powers are limited. Many wars have broke out between feuding Realms and other powers. Invasions from Realms and even from Oblivion have impacted Arconia greatly. Kaylist is the name of the main core continent. This is were Jake and the Five Lords (more follows) reside as well as Arconians. Arconians are people living on the main core continent, but Jake has stated all beings in the Arconia Nuro-verse are considered to be Arconians. This is still in much debate. Spakazoids Jake does not "rule" Arconia alone. He has enlisted the help from Spakazoids. Spakazoids are essentially clones of Jake, but in reality, they are not. In reality they are Jake from different dimensions, but yet, they are cloned. The story behind them is long and confusing so it will not be listed here. There are a total of ten Spakazoids, one in each of the Ten Core Realms. the job of a Spakazoid is to help Jake keep order and relative peace in the Ten Core Realms. The Ten Core Realms are the ten most important realms In Arconia. Most of the Spakazoids do not even know what they are or what there job is, but Jake has made sure they do the job right when the time comes. For example, there could be a Jedi in the Star Wars Realm that looks and sounds exactly like Jake, But has no clue he is a Spakazoid. Then, there are the Five Lords. These Spakazoids are very powerful and are the high command just under Jake. These "Five Kings" know they are Spakazoids and are in charge of many things. Each Lord has a specific duty. The Five Kings usually stay locked away in a massive spaceship orbiting Arconia Prime, and leave Jake alone unless in a dire situation. They rarely appear in public or to Jake, and transmit help, orders, and warnings every now and then. Corenaming Corenaming is a very powerful magic that only Jake himself can use. This is how Jake adds things to his "world." By using a powerful machine and power, he can accept entire dimensions into the Arconian Nuro-verse. However the dimension, being, or other thing must accept the transit and/or convince Jake. For example, if a man wanted to become part of Jake's World, he would have to show why he should be accepted, what he can do, and then accept the transit. Usually One of the Five Lords is in charge of the transit codes, just to be safe no intruders get in the Nuro-verse. Justifies (Will add more later) Currently the information you seek here is CLASSIFIED to protect the individuals involved. The Realms Realms are the big part of Arconia List These are all of the realms. Remember, this list will change a lot. Expect fluid changes for a long period of time. Everything (or just small parts) that has to do with each name is part of the Realm. In space, time...or in a continent sub-mass. An asterisk * next to a Realm name means it is a Core Realm. An up arrow ^ means it is just an individual, not part of any specified realm. (order of realm means nothing) # Turok * # Star Wars * # Star Trek # The Darkest Fearie # Pirates of the Caribbean * # Shanna the She Devil ^ # Lego Skeletons # Jurassic Park *